Ash's Pokémon Trainer Profile
As a Trainer, Ash has captured and befriended a sizable number of Pokémon over the course of the anime. His philosophy on training is that Pokémon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are needed to overcome adversity. He seems to battle best with Pokémon that are similar to Pikachu: ones that are speedy, yet able to perform high-powered attacks; however, he is willing to work with any Pokémon that comes into his care. Ash's battle style is generally spontaneous and fairly unorthodox, and his Pokémon often reflect these traits. 'Pokemon On Hand' *Pikachu - Ash was given Pikachu by Professor Oak as the original Kanto Starter Pokemon had been taken. Originally, Pikachu would not listen to Ash and constantly shocked him. However, after accidentally angering a flock of Spearow, Pikachu had a change of heart when it saw Ash defend him. Since then, Pikachu has assisted and been very successful in many of Ash's wins and over time has adopted Ash's mannerisms. Pikachu does not want to be in its Pokeball so it stays out all the time, often riding on Ash's shoulder. *Infernape - Obtained by Ash as a Chimchar after Paul released it for bing weak, who then later evolved into Monferno during a battle against Paul. Later after being knocked to the brink of fainting in a battle against Barry's Empoleon, Monferno went berserk with its Blaze Ability and unleashed its full power against Team Rocket. While protecting the Pokémon, it evolved into Infernape. Infernape has many powerful attacks at its disposal such as Flame Wheel and Flare Blitz so it's set to be a powerhouse behind Ash's team. Infernape now travels with Ash in the Jetix Region and seems to have a budding relationship with Ash's Aquilion. *Volrecks - Ash caught Saurava during Chapter 6 of Season 1 after he found it sick in the middle of a large forest fire in the previous chapter. Aftter an intense battle with Ash's Pikachu, Ash captured it. Saurava evolved into Volrecks during his gym battle with Hinta Miryoku after hearing his resolve to become stronger. *Echserto - This pokemon first appeared in Chapter 7 where it was released after being captured by Blood Wake were it was thought to have escaped. Echserto appeared again in the following chapter where it fought against the Blood Wake members Melisa and Tod. Even though it outclassed Melisa's Seviper who had perviously defeated Ash's Pikachu it was no match against Tod's Zangoose who soundly defeated it. Echerto after being healed by Timothy and then transported with the group back to T-Town followed Ash around until Chapter 41 of Season 1 were Timothy and Ash were attacked by Melisa, Tod, Paul, and Paula. Echserto comes out of hiding and along with Pikachu battle Melisa's Seviper and Tod's Zangoose an though close to losing their lives they manage to defeat them. Afterwards Echserto officially joins Ash's team. *Aquilion - Ash found Aquilion in Farplane Meadow where it was in conversation with a Volbun until Ash called out Infernape and Saurava in order to capture them both. Volbun escaped, but Aquilion whowas battling Infernape showed some impressive battle by countering everything Infernape threw at her. Infernape decided to stop battling and returned to his pokeball an afterwards Aquilion joins Ash's team. 'Pokemon With Professor Fukio' 'Pokemon Known To Have' 'Pokemon Status Unknown' *Eclipillar (Female) - This pokemon was captured by Ash during his mission to Miracle Meadow during Team 10's mission in Chapter 22 of Season 2 along with it's mate. After a two on one battle against Ash's Pikachu it was captured, but hasn't been seen since. It is unknown if this pokemon is still with Ash or if it is somewhere elas. *Eclipillar (Male) - This pokemon was captured by Ash during his mission to Miracle Meadow in Chapter 22 of Season 2 along with it's mate. After a two on one battle against Ash's Pikachu it was captured, but hasn't been seen since. It is unknown if this pokemon is still with Ash or if it is somewhere elas. 'In-Training' 'Release' 'Traded Away' 'Given Away' 'Unofficial' 'Befriended' Statistic 'Badges' 'Jetix Region' 1. Dynamic Dream Badge 2. Flaming Sphere Badge 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. Ash is known to have all eight badges from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions. 'Pokemon League Status' Kanto Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 Lilly of the Valley Coference (Sinnoh League) Loses to Tobias: Top 4 'Contest' Brita Town's Berry Break Contest (Winner) Category:Pokémon Trainer Profiles